


Google The National Animal of Scotland

by lymerikk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lymerikk/pseuds/lymerikk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please, just do it. Scotland takes his wee little brother to meet some beautiful creatures of his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Google The National Animal of Scotland

"Where're you taking me, anyway?" England mumbled quietly, looking up to his big brother with grumpy eyes.

"Just be patient, ye' little rascal." Scotland puffed, leading along his kid brother by hand. It was one of the kinder days that the two weren't arguing as much, but only because Scotland had decided to show something super cool to his brother. "We'll be there soon enough."

"Is trudging through the woods necessary?" England whined, only holding his brother's hand so that he didn't get lost. "And you smell. Take a bath, Scotland."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

After a little while of pushing through woodland, they reached a small clearing. There, little rocks were clumped together to one side, and a ring of mushrooms grew.

"This is weird." England mumbled. "Isn't that a fairy ring? There are fairies at my place."

"Ye', it's a fairy ring. But I've got to show ye' something else."

"What, Leprechauns?"

"You know they're common to Ireland's house, not mine." Scotland laughed quietly, and flicked some hair out of his face. "Wait a moment, quiet." England did as told, and zipped his lips. There was a quiet trotting noise, and in a few moments, a beautiful creature appeared in the clearing.

It was pure white, body like that of a horse. Except, unlike the usual horse, it was sleeker, thinner, with longer limbs and long tufts of fur from the back of its pale hooves. With a long tail and mane decorated with flowers and vines, and a little goatee from its chin, it was simply brilliant. England was amazed by the protruding horn from the beast's forehead the most, though.

"He's a unicorn." Scotland said quietly, reaching a hand forward to pet the creature's snout. It let out a quiet snort and nuzzled back against his hand. "There are probably some in your house too, if you know where to find 'em, lad."

"I had no idea," England cooed, staring up at the unicorn as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Okay, maybe it was. Why would such a pretty animal want to be near Scotland, thought England. Scotland was ugly. And he smelled.

"You can pet it if you're gentle," he suggested, gesturing for England to waddle forward. He did just that, and shyly reached up a hand. The unicorn just looked at him for a moment, but didn't move its head from Scotland's hand.

"I don't think it likes me.." England said meekly, putting his hand down and frowning with chubby lips.

Scotland smiled a little and shook his head. "Just wait, ye' lil bean."

After a few moments, the unicorn lifted its head, and let out a quiet whinny. The voice.. voice? It sounded like a voice.. The call was melodious, and England felt like it was what honey would sound like, if honey were a song. More trotting noises. With the crashing noise of foliage being disturbed, a few new figures leapt into the clearing.

England had to try to keep his composure and be a man. But that was really, really hard to do when three or so little unicorns were jumping towards you, and one of them was knocking you over onto the ground. He found himself unable to stop giggling as they nuzzled against him, or trod on his feet. He did his best to pat them all equally.

"See? Yer' a natural, England." Scotland beamed, one arm around the older unicorn's neck as it gave his scruffy red hair a makeover with its tongue.

"They're so cute!" England squeaked, trying to sit up, as hard as that was when one of the fillies was standing on his cloak.

"Don't let 'em trample you," the elder brother laughed, helping England sit up against a tree so that he could pet the baby unicorns a little more easily.

After a while of petting and cooing, England grew weary, and dozed off. The baby unicorns apparently had the same idea, and they curled up either beside or on him. Scotland, amazed by how damned cute this whole thing was, sat down as well, and invited the unicorn to sleep beside him. With the unicorn resting its head on Scotland's lap, he fell asleep also. Perhaps England would come to be able to communicate with these creatures, the same as he could. That would be quite interesting indeed.


End file.
